Battle of the Planes
The Battle of the Planes is a battle between the forces of Vlad and the Great Elementian Army. Battle of the Planes |-| First Hour= The troops assembled on either side of the Waste Planes. The Dead Army of the Wastes had their backs to the Wastes, while The Great Elementian Army had their backs to Elementia. No side had attacked, they were both waiting, possibly for different things... |-| Second Hour= Both sides were still waiting, but Redharlow had sent a group of Dwarves to the back line. Honeydew from the YogDefenders went with them. The other YogDefenders were at the front line, with other leaders such as LightningD and Supertoastfairy. Vlad's force had not moved in the slightest. |-| Third Hour= The Dwarves returned to reveal that Vlad was waiting for something. |-| Fourth Hour= Something caused the Earth to shake. The commanders had to sure up their troops, while waiting for the worst. Honeydew had not been seen for 2 hours. |-| Fifth Hour= Honeydew was able to tunnel under the enemy, and cause the ground beneath them to give way, trapping them in a ditch. Redharlow 95 then gave the word to attack and fired arrows and catapults at Vlad's forces, however Vlad shielded himself and a few of his men. He then managed to get out of the ditch and the battle began. |-| Sixth Hour= The chaos was great. With Arrows and swords and the many blasts of magic. Both sides fought but with no clear way of telling who was winning. The medics were filling up tents behind the battle lines, with the many patients eager to be set for battle. Many heroes overwhelmed with the amount of force Vlad's attackers had. |-| Seventh Hour= The Witches of Fire, Water and Air that once protected the Ender Scrolls had joined the battle, and we then knew that Vlad had the Fire Scroll. We had two scrolls, water and air. |-| Eighth Hour= The battle was raging on and while Kamo was thinking of new plans, Redharlow decided to engage Vlad in battle, so he pulled out an enchanted sword and shield and charged at Vlad; the two then began their epic battle. |-| Ninth Hour= After many hours of battling, Redharlow and Vlad started tiring, as well as the armies. Vlad then knocked Redharlow's sword out of his hands. Red held up his shield and pressed a button revealing two small canons on the shield. Red then began firing on and blocking any attacks from Vlad. Vlad then called in more troops, at the same time Redharlow called for his airships. Red then picked up his sword and engaged Vlad in battle once again. |-| Tenth Hour= The sun started to set down into the horizon. More troops would soon be coming by night. |-| Eleventh Hour= The troops arrived and the battle was currently at a stalemate as night fell. |-| Twelfth Hour= A giant lizard attacked the Elementia Army, but the Water Witch summoned her Kraken and they started fighting. |-| Thirteenth Hour= As the sun set the torches were lit. Red returned to base for medical attention. The troops were hurt and needed time to heal. |-| Fourteenth Hour= Vlad attacked in the dark, and now the Werewolves and Vampires started guarding the camp as the other troops slept. LightningD has called all the Wizards to his tent. |-| Fifteenth Hour= Vlad ordered a night attack on the army. The Vampires moved from one target to the next in the blink of an eye. The Werewolves moved around, cleaning up any of the troops that the Vampires left. |-| Sixteenth Hour= Vlad walked into battle. The Wizards had finished having their meeting and ran into battle. A huge wave of fire was sent into the sky, causing all but the Vampire King to retreat. |-| Seventeenth Hour= As part of the Wizard's plan, Dragonofelder unleashed the power of the Water Scroll, LightningD the Air and Shiplord the Fire, which Kamo stole from Vlad's tent. Vlad's forces were being pushed back under the hail of magic, while the other troops regrouped. |-| Eighteenth Hour= After his wounds healed, Redharlow 95 and his troops rejoined the battle. He sent a small group of his bounty hunters to out flank Vlad's forces. Redharlow 95 regrouped with the Wizards. |-| Ninteenth Hour= As Redharlow discussed his plan with the Wizards, Shiplord used his powers to create a force field around them so they could avoid Vlad's forces. |-| Twentieth Hour= Redharlow told the Wizards to form a barrier around some of Vlad's army so they get trapped. Dragonofelder then left to get some reinforcements as Redharlow and the army held out. |-| Twenty-First Hour= Dragon returned with a group of unknown cloaked warriors who cut swathes of Vlad's troops down with magic and blades. Vlad was pushed back towards the still-fighting Giant Lizard and Kraken. |-| Twenty-Second Hour= The Earth Witch arrived and started attacking the Wizards, then LightningD prepared to battle. After a long and tiring battle, Vlad arrived. He attacked LightningD knocking him to the ground. The Earth Witch destroyed LightningD just as Batcatnat shot the Earth Witch with the Death spell. LightningD and the Earth Witch's bodies turned to essence. Batcatnat took place as Head Witch. |-| Twenty-Third Hour= After Lightning's death the Wizards named Dragonofelder as the new Head Wizard, but he turned them down, saying his destiny was to protect the Ender scrolls and defeat Vlad. The Wizards then made Shiplord the new Head Wizard, even though he did not want it either. |-| Twenty-Fourth Hour= Angered by the death of his ally/friend, Redharlow charged after Vlad, and attacked him, despite Red's injuries, he was determined to avenge is fallen ally. Vlad began to get annoyed at this poor attempt to kill him, and decided to once again engage Red in battle. Shiplord, seeing Red battling against Vlad, decided to enchant Red's sword and shield, giving him a little advantage against Vlad. |-| Twenty-Fifth Hour= Dragon found the Earth Scroll at the spot where LightningD and the Earth Witch were killed, along with a parchment and the Twisted Oak, and now had all four scrolls. He began the spell to join them, protected by his cloacked warriors. Vlad and Red's fight was throwing off so much energy both armies had to avoid them. |-| Twenty-Sixth Hour= Vald is trying to get to Dragon to stop him, but Red keeps blocking him. |-| Twenty-Seventh Hour= Kamo141 splits his body into two, giving one half the blooded swords, while the other goes to help Red and Dragon |-| Twenty-Eighth Hour= Kamo141's first half swings into battle, twirling the swords slicing person after person. The swords swing faster and faster, blood spills everywhere. and surely Kamo141 enters a blood frenzy. |-| Twenty-Ninth Hour= Kamo141 is still going on a blood frenzy and decides to team up with red. So red Harlow 95 gets vlads full attention blocking every attack. As kamo141 charges at red, within the last second red backflips over kamo141 as he attacks vlad, red then aims his sword at vlad, throwing straight threw him, vlad then looks up, at red bashes him with his sheild, vlad drops to the ground, trying to quickly heal. |-| Thirtieth Hour= Please add Note *Anyone can do the next hour. We need to add every thing we can, so look back at the past issues of the Elementia Times. I thought it would be a good idea, but no changing what other people have put. I will halt it once we get most of the stuff in. *Keep story accurate Category:Battles Category:Armies